Geek into Hunk is the mission!
by gingacookie03
Summary: Trunks is your average genius and geek. Collections of Star Trek, Star Wars and other geeky figurines was not helping his image. Pan the most popular girl in school bumps into him in more ways then one, will love spark? Can she turn this geek into sleek?


Geek into Hunk is the mission!

He ran upstairs as fast his feet could bring him, by passing his father on the stairway and entering his bedroom. He began opening the brown bag, as his excitement grew. Unwrapping the delicate tissue paper his smile grew wider at his now new prize possession, the newly model starship enterprise 3S was firmly possessed in his hands. He was waiting nearly 3 months for it and it had finally made it into his hands.

Adjusting his small sliver glasses he focused on the newly model and silently hung it right above his bedroom window along with his other prized possessions scattered throughout his dark blue room. Trunks Briefs was your genius brillant mind of Tokyo Highschool but being a genius came with consequences and many obstacles. His main obstacle was the average teasing of other fellow classmates and being considered a friendless dork.

His eyes turned to the party below being held by the most popular girl in school …..Pan Son. Even her name was like a musical lyric being sung upon his lips. She lived right next to the huge Capsule Corporation building every since she was little. Both at the tender age of toddlers were the bestest of friends but popularity and time grew them apart. She was always hosting grand weekend parties and another one was being held below his window. The boom of music pounded outside and the vibrations could be felt inside his room as his eyes danced outside watching the action below. With each boom, all his collections of figurines, starships and other items shook. He cursed as his Lord Vader figurine fell upon the floor from the constant booming. Picking it up from the floor, he cursed once more when the arm fell off the figurine. _Damn music and damn party! _He bitterly thought. _Though I wish I was down there, partying, talking and having friends to laugh with!_

"Trunks……is that music across the street?" Bulma asked waltzing into his room with an laundry basket hooked on her hip.

"Yea, sounds like she having another party again!" Trunks replied turning towards his mother before concentrating upon his model hanging as the vibration swayed it left to right slowly.

She placed the basket upon his bed and walked up to the window to see down below the party at full force. People were dancing, drinking, swimming in the pool, and scattered upon her next door neighbor's yard. She smiled wishing she was that young and niave once again.

"hmmm….you should probably shut your window tonight Trunksie if you wanna sleep and read!" She answered turning to her baby boy and giving him a motherly pat on the cheek. He cringed when the nickname escaped her lips. He always hated that nickname and yet she always use it but he couldn't argue with his dear mother about such nonchalant word. Her crystal blue eyes, notice the model hanging above his window and she quirked an eyebrow…….

"Did you buy another airplane?"

"Mom it's not an airplane for the last time…..it's the new model of the Enterprise ship, from the show Star Trek! You should know mom!" He explained with desperation waving his hands. "Didn't you watch the show when you were younger?"

"Oh….of course not, I was to busy with projects!" Bulma answered swiping some hair out of her blue eyes. She blushed slightly, realizing she was lying just as to what project she was working on in those days…..Vegeta.

"Mom did you really work on so many machines with grandpa?" he asked his voice excited about such a topic.

"ummm….ohhh….well of course sweetie but we'll talk about that another day! It's nearing time for bed, and here's your basket of clean clothes." She answered lightly brushing her fingers across the laundry basket on his bed, and walking towards the door.

"Oh…and Trunks, take out the trash before you go to bed ok?" She said blowing a kiss to him and shutting the door.

He nodded slowly as the door shut, turning his attention back at the party down below.

……………………

Pan held a large drink in her hand as her body swayed with the music and against her boyfriend. This party was rockin and she had to pat herself on the back for sneaking in alcoholic beverages. Everyone was dancing like madness and she herself was enjoying her boyfriend hands upon her hips. His touch was so masculine; it made her feel even more sexy as she bump and grinded upon his thighs.

The few mix alcoholic beverages was kicking in her system and she felt braver by each passing minute. Soon she was caressing her man in such flirtatious gestures, he grunted against her feeling the heat grow more upon them. This party was truly heated up!

**Near by……..**

"Whew…….party sure is rocking wouldn't you say Robbie" The tall man dress in black announced, adjusting his gun hooked upon his belt and turning to face his partner.

"Yea sure is….it's going to be a blast to break it won't it?" The other man in black said making their way towards the blue door.

"Should we give them a flash warning first…..or just bust in?" His partner asked tilting his head towards the swat car headlights.

"No….let just bust in….no blue lights for tonight! Let's throw in a surprise huh?"

Kicking in the blue door they announced their unwanted presence " Police….Freeze!"

………….

Clad only in his daffy duck boxers he scurried to the trashcans placed beside the garage. He pulled upon the black container, dragging it across the cement and heading towards the end of the driveway. He dragged harder……when all of a sudden he heard a blast and screams and felt a hard hit him, as he crashed upon the cement.

…………………

To say the least as words "police and freeze" was spoken out, the party soon became a scurry of teenagers running here and there. The two police officers ran in, and soon began their running after anyone who they could catch. It was a cat and mouse game to them now!

Pan slurred as her boyfriend yank her arm pulling her close to him as he ran among the other teenagers. "Whader you takkkin meee?" She slurred confused and trippin over her feet. The alcohol was limiting her ablity to keep pace with the demanding yanks of her boyfriend. "Ubbb whererreee?"

He yanked harder and squeezed between the other teenagers through the back glass door. Running in an opposite direction as all the others, he ran towards the west approaching the big yellow dome with C.C. plastered on it.

Her heels clanked loudly as she ran following her boyfriend. Her ears could hear footsteps behind her and approaching fast. "Ubbb don'twa leaveee mmee!" She slurred as she watched her boyfriend run faster.

"Get her Robbie!" The police officer yelled to his partner.

She looked behind her and fear ceased upon her face. He was on her tail, she ran faster and before she knew it, she hit something hard in her path.

……………………


End file.
